This invention relates to phenyl mercaptals defined according to the structure: ##STR2## wherein p represents 0 or 1 and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of foodstuffs, particularly roasted almond, roasted peanut, cocoa, sesame seed, peanut butter, chocolate and caramel flavored foodstuffs.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) flavors to (or in) foodstuffs. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Roasted, roasted peanut, peanut butter-like, floral and rosy aromas and roasted, roasted peanut, cocoa powder-like, peanut butter-like, floral and rosy taste nuances are particularly desirable for uses in many foodstuff flavors particularly in roasted almond, roasted peanut, cocoa, sesame seed, peanut butter, chocolate and caramer flavored foodstuffs.
Mercaptals of carbonyl derivatives are known in the prior art for augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of foodstuffs. Thus, mercaptals covered by the genus having the structure: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 represents C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 lower alkyl; R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 represent the same or different hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 lower alkyl; X and Y represent the same or different oxygen or sulfur; and one of the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon double bond and the other of the dashed lines represent carbon-carbon single bonds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,754 issued on Apr. 12, 1983 for use in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of foodstuffs.
Many compounds in the prior art are disclosed for augmenting or enhancing onion flavors including providing lachrymatory effects (the effect obtained when eating a raw fresh green onion). Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,269 issued on Apr. 7, 1983 discloses onion flavoring compounds which provide such lachrymatory effects including thioalkanal-S-oxides and alkyl alkene thiosulfonates.
Black pepper flavor and aroma are provided in application for U.S. Letters Patent Ser. No. 774,056 filed on Mar. 3, 1977 (now abandoned).
Arctander, "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)" Volume I at Monograph 272 discloses the organoleptic utilities of benzaldehyde ethyleneglycolacetal having the structure: ##STR4## and at Monograph 274 discloses the organoleptic properties of benzaldehyde propyleneglycol acetal having the structure: ##STR5## Arctander states that benzaldehyde propyleneglycol acetal is used in flavor compositions for imitation cherry, almond, nut, particularly where greater stability and lower volatility of the "bitter almond" theme is desirable but that the acetal itself is practically odorless "but will liberate benzaldehyde under influence of moisture (particularly in the presence of acid) and heat". Benzaldehyde propyleneglycol acetal is on the G.R.A.S. list as F.E.M.A. number 2130. Arctander further states that benzaldehyde ethyleneglycolacetal is suggested for use in flavor compositions where storage conditions favor a more stable form of benzaldehyde.
The compound defined according to the structure: ##STR6## is known, but not for flavoring foodstuffs. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,020 (Class 568 subclass 57) issued on Jan. 22, 1963 (Webb) sets forth the compound having the structure: as an intermediate to make vulcanization accelerators and high pressure lubricants. Furthermore, the genus defined according to the structure: ##STR7## wherein R may be phenyl is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,739 issued Dec. 16, 1958 (Class 568 subclass 57) (Scott, et al.) as intermediates for production of insecticides.
Furthermore, the compound defined according to the structure: ##STR8## as disclosed by Dubs, et al. at Helv.Chim. Acta., Vol. 61, FASC. 7, (1978) at page 2354 (Formula le). Title of paper: "Investigation of the Head Space of Roasted Meat II, Syntheses of Substituted 2,4,5-Trithiahexanes.
Canadian Pat. No. 1,066,185 at Example 16 discloses a process for using the compound defined according to the structure: ##STR9## as an intermediate for making mercaptal-S-oxides.
Nothing in the prior art however discloses the phenyl mercaptals of our invention insofar as their organoleptic uses are concerned.